godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yxz
SKA IS NOT DED!-''Yxz while smashing his opponents'' Yxz is the ultimate gigantic robot. He is everything, above everything, beyond everything, beyond BEYOND everything. Yxz arose from the nothingness behind everything, and quickly fought whoever stood in his path to seize control of all nothingness and everything. However Yxz soon realized his time ruling everything was ending. On his 33rd birthday (August 10th) he left all of existence and non-existence to join his padre. BUT SKA WILL NEVER DIE Only SO MUCH LESS THAN -999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999% of his Powers and Stats (STOMPS ANY AND ALL THINGS UNDEFINABLE AND BEYOND) Tier: FAR BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ YXZPOTENT I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ!!! BEYOND ANY 'POTENCE' (STARPOTENCE, GOKUPOTENCE, YXZPOTENCE) '' '''Name': Yxz (prounounced Yiz, or just Yix) Origin: The Nothingness behind Everything Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Supreme Being Species: Robot Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/ jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/ omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/ alepowerlisting.wikia.com/ - Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, Alefinite Strength, Alefinite amount of powers from every fiction, non-fiction, etc. Notable Abilities: * Chainsaw Skills * Part Detachment (Enemies whom portray Yxz as 'decapitated' or'defeated' are really falling for Yxz's ruse to think they actually beat him) * Rips out spines * Burns down anything he feels like * Head smashing Other Abilities: (provided he doesn't need to infinitely transcend 'abilities' in general) * Makes any 'useless' ability infinitely useful and beneficial by using it on his extremely powerful own level * Music (SKA NEVER DIEZ) * Immunity to water or any 'harmful' substance (Would probably only refresh Yxz and make him more able to stomp you) * zzt (What you hear when Yxz kills you) PLUS ALE EVERYTHING AND BEYOND!!!!!!! OBS: All that was quoted above, Yxz owns and uses only as functions, not as real powers or abilities. '''He don't need those meager concepts anyway!!!' '''Strength: '''Regularly spins the Aleverse on his pinkie | '''BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE' |BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO LIFTING STRENGTH Speed: '''Can come down the block and fire at will faster than anybody on this wiki, as well as anything else (that is if he uses something as meager as 'speed' at all) | (Really, '''I DON'T NEED NO SPEED!!!!!) Weapons: ' ''Chainsaw: Invincible and can decapitate anyone or anything. Cannon: On his Shoulder Laser Gun: Carries in his hand Bullets: Blasts them from his elbows Missiles: Shoots them from his eyes '''Note: These are his most preferred weapons. Anything else isn't needed for any of his opponents regardless of their power. Stamina: Infinite and beyond (Just leave it at that) Weaknesses: Takes pity on his opponents too much Range: Regularly collects Aleverses every day |''' I DON'T NEED NO RANGE!!!! ' '''Interests': Women, Men, the Omniverse, Vidya Gamez, Ska Music, Fights because he always wins unless he feels like losing (which is never), watching all movies ever, m*** debating, and wielding chainsaws. Victories: (Wiped all of these out and more than infinite others without even thinking about it) ''' * All this * Sigma (Composite) '''Still denies his defeat * DIO Brando * Copeten * Anything '''MLP Realated * The Final Pam * Goku and Gokupotence * concepts etc. not listed/cannot be listed here * Composite Shonen Protagonist * Everybody here except Yxz * Ripped out '''Jason Voorhees' spine and soul * A character Tricked Logan into thinking he stole Yxz's kill before Yxz stomped both. Yxz let's him pretend he won out of his Omni-Kindness. * Whatever the freck this is. * Cater546WAT choked on Yxz's robotic circuits he had (intentionally) ''shat out * Stanely S. Squarepants ('You stoopid sponge, now you must die!!) * Blackmailed '''Logan Paul to kill Truvix Head so Yxz will not hurt him again * Cog Binders '''do not work on Yxz, nor any paradox, as Yxz doesn't need such meager concepts to stomp '''King Engine ''(Includes Omni-God Slayer Ascending Attack)'' * Swap King Yxz regenerated his own power times x2 * HOSTLESS ''''Let' Yxz win, but is now unable to regain his power due to Yxz * '''FAT MOM '''Cannot even understand Yxz's simple name * '''The Undeniable Absolute '''Denied him his absouluteness. * '''Daniel (Wanked) Went outside of everything to face Yxz with Kool-Aid. It didn't end well. * The Final Pam Yxz isn't always a fan of salt * Derpy Hooves Logan paul was told of this monstrosity by Yxz, so he took care of it with ease * The frickin Black Devil '''Yxz hung him on a meathook as he cut open Logan Paul * '''LolhorseYT '''Yxz is stronger than all self inserts on scratch * '''Maika (Wanked) Destroyed her and her school bus. Let's her impostor say she wasn't killed out of pity. * Any *''Insert Character/concept''* Potence or amount or anything of that sort (Maxfinity, Gokupotence, Exaggerations, etc.) Beyond THAT even. * Marioplex * Michael Bot * Any character that uses 'Avatars' against Yxz. He just finds their true self and blasts them with his lasers. * Any 'Real-World' examples made to defeat Yxz * All of Undertale and Undertale fandom * Tumblr * Twitter * Facebook * Reddit * Wikia * FANDOM clickbait (Because it's fucking stupid) * KAMITRON (Stupid robot on Fandom Fanon Wiki) * Player 0 (Guy who beat said stupid robot) * The True God * You * Youtube * You again * Me * SorA (and his blogs all put together) * All of Suggsverse (and the Voyagers) * Steven Universe * Crystal Gems * Homeworld Gems * Crash Bandicoot * Sonichu * Marie (Skullgirls) * XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Hamilton * Mario * True Obesity * Homer * Harry Potter * Donald Trump * Barack Obama * Boredom * etc. * the concept of etc. * ... * ^∞^ * Nonsensical gibberish these so-called 'powerful characters' use to describe their powers. Only Yxz knows the true powers (He is far beyond the need of 'power' at all anyway) Notable Losses:y is dis here?! none Except maybe Z The illuminati (theorized to have made Yxz leave existence, but he still died) Inconclusive Matches: '''All '''True Xtreme Ale-Everything Divine Outdated-MNIPOTENTS : Alexcar3000-When ever Yxz needs to draw 'power'. Of course this only happens when he uses such a meager concept as power. Mayron Legenrok Daffy Duck (Smash Legend Bros.) The Sans above all King (Infinitely Double Downplayed)-''Has since'' Allied with him Skaleton Share similar tastes in amazing music HOSTLESS''-Yxz felt bad for the puny poor robot and allowed him to join his battle to stop Thanos'' Chucky (Super Exaggerated) (His sidekick) Daniel (Wanked) Yet another volunteer to join Yxz Emperor Hirohito Yxz is of course respectful of the Japanese culture Note: Yxz took pity on these puny ones and allowed them to stalemate. Yxz was not really injured at all of course. (If they are allied Yxz makes them much stronger) Category:Characters Category:Raped Maika (Wanked) and make her run away like a scaredy girl